User talk:Animalandia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AkatsukiSkyline page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Konichiwa, this is AkatsukiSkyline. Nice to meet you. As you noticed the wikia is rather 'in the making'-ish so I'm really glad you are willing to help out. Also, sorry about the late reply and all, I was out, you know, exploring the world. Anyway, I dont own this wiki or anything so I dont really have authority to tell you to do whatsoever. I suppose you can change whatever you think need improvement since we really need a helping hand if this wiki is ever going to get better. So thanks for taking interest in this wiki! Oh, and Merry Christmas. Arigato to you too! Ps. Its great but I have no idea how you did it. :) AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 13:17, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Firstly, thanks in advance for the instructions. About the offer... um... I'm... considering it. I'll gladly take up the mantle if no one else will. But thank you for the offer. Are you sure you dont want to be one yourself? AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 14:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the instructions! Cleared it up a whole lot. For most part anyway. So... how do I become admin? AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 07:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I sent in the request. Thanks for your help, Animalandia! AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 08:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll look into it. Better know something about it first though. ^_^ (Oh, and about the chat thing, if I get approved as admin, ill make sure to put that in, eh?) AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 10:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha! Thanks for the warm welcome, Nina! :D Suki, desu! DAISUKIANIME-DES (talk) 22:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol thats okay. By the way, the main page looks epic now, wow. Nice job. AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 16:47, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Nina. Ive started a blog for the wiki adoption thing because we have more editors now. I'd like your opinion, thank you! Click here. Thank you for your time. AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 06:47, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Erm.. okay... not sure what to put though x( and can you put a comment on the blog thing? Arigato AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 07:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Give me the link AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 08:20, January 1, 2013 (UTC) sure AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 13:46, January 3, 2013 (UTC) YES. And thanks. I really do need help :P AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 06:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) My bad :P Thanks! Ill categorize em right away if i can ^_^ AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 14:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Animalandiaaaaaaa Missed you x)!! Anyway, the navigation thing, I actually already changed it now and then but there really isn't much to change. About the logo, I have a bunch of it but haven't changed it yet cause it looks funny with the BG color of the wiki. The talk page I find it pretty fine and don't have much of a reason to change it honestly... I'm not sure of the difference, is it better? Anyway, the banning thing I'm not really sure how to do it cuz luckily we don't really have vandalizers here. ^,^ Please teach just in case. Thank you! :) PS. About the rules, i still haven't made it ' ^ ' hehe Your anime loving friend, AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 13:32, April 19, 2013 (UTC) aww thanks for welcoming me.. and yes i'm so new to wiki i'm not really still very familiar with all the stuffs here .. ... <3 i would also love to elp in the zetuen no tempest wiki .. i just finished watching it last week soo.. yes imma help.. thanks a lot again.. and btw ur from phil? ... me too *puuppy dog eyes* Aria Hime (talk) 11:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC) no need to thank me, it's my pleasure.. i wish i can be of help.. nice meeting you too ^^Aria Hime (talk) 11:51, April 20, 2013 (UTC)